The Way It Should Have Been
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: One day, Kuroko wakes up in the hospital and can't remember anything at all. Every person he sees even his parents can't make him remember his past. However, when the Generation of Miracles caught wind of this and suddenly visit, it sparks a response. Are the GenMira the key to unlocking his memories? WIll a romance start to form as the five males enroll into Seirin to help Kuroko?
1. Prologue

**Title: The way it should've been.**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Pairing: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

Once upon a time, there was a group of five people whom were known as "The Generation of Miracles". It was a team that was considered to be full of geniuses in Japan's Middle School Basketball division. All five members had their own style and individual skills that made a stronger team compared to the rest. Although these five members were branded with that title, there was one more member. The sixth member was known as something different, the "Phantom Sixth Player". No one knew who this member looked like so his story became a mystery. The five members all loved the sixth player; they were alright with people not knowing his amazing skills as long as no one got in their way. He was the one member that kept them together as a team, the bond that held them together.

So the day when that special member submitted a letter of resignation, everything began to fall apart...

**-x-x-**

"This isn't...!" The boy with light blue hair panted as he attempted to get off the cold hard floor that was drenched with his team's sweat. _This isn't the way things should have been; _the tears flowed endlessly from his eyes and mixed with his Seirin uniform. The taste of defeat was bitter on his tongue. How was he supposed to save them this way?!

Five people stood before him, their backs were all that could be seen.

"Kurokocchi,"

"Kuroko,"

"Tetsu,"

"Kuro-chin,"

"Tetsuya,"

As each member spoke his name, they walked farther and farther away from his reach. He helplessly held out a hand, hoping to grab at least one of them.

"Sorry," they finally said while turned around, showing their tired faces, their eyes filled with regret. "If...only you had chosen...me," they all whispered, and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kuroko all alone.

Was this how things were supposed to end? All he wanted was for the six of them to be a team and play together again...

"Don't leave me!"

**-x-x-**

Kuroko awoke with a shock, his hand stretched out in front of him, trying to grab the one he loves, but when he stared at his hand, it was empty.

"Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko heard his name being called; he turned towards the doorway and noticed a nurse standing there with a clipboard in her hands.

"I came in to check on you. Are you okay? You woke up screaming." She walked to the side of his bed and checked the equipment that was connected to his body.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight that bled through the curtains and into the white colored hospital room. "What am I...?"

"You were knocked unconscious a few days ago and were put into a coma."

"..." Kuroko lifted his hand and stared at it blankly.

"Kuroko-san...?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"...I-I don't remember," Kuroko whispered. The image of his dream appeared in his mind and again his head began to throb. He leaned over, clutching his head. "Stop..." he groaned in pain and struggled to breath.

"D-Doctor!" The nurse ran out of the room, leaving Kuroko all by himself as his mind plunged itself into darkness.

**-x-x-**

Again, he saw that dream. Who were those five people? Why did they know his name? Why did his heart hurt when they all turned around and left him? Who was he and what did they mean to him? These were the questions running through Kuroko Tetsuya's mind as he was stuck in his own consciousness. There was nothing around him but pure black.

When he woke up again a few hours later after having sedatives put into him, he was all alone. His clothes were soaked with sweat, his vision blurry. "What was that?" Kuroko mumbled to no one. His head began to throb just like before. It appeared to only happen when he tried to remember those people. He couldn't remember what his dream was about, but based on his current condition, it seemed to be more like a nightmare. He was so tired that he didn't think about his surroundings and returned to sleeping, he slept the rest of the night without any dreams or nightmares to haunt him. He totally forgot about him being in the hospital, but that was the last thing he wanted to think about.

**-x-x-**

When morning came, the doctor came in to find Kuroko staring out the window with a blank expression and eyes devoid of emotion.

"Kuroko-san?" the doctor calmly asked.

Kuroko shifted his gaze, showing that he could hear him.

The male doctor had a small smile on his face. "I'm glad to see that you are doing alright."

"..." Kuroko returned to looking out of the window.

"Kuroko-san...?"

"Yes?" Kuroko looked at him coolly.

"..." the doctor walked up to him and started to check his head. "You fell unconscious yesterday, do you remember why?" the doctor watched his reaction carefully, jotting down notes on the clipboard in his hands.

"I...don't remember..." Kuroko mumbled absently.

"Hm..." The doctor frowned as he looked over the notes. "You have amnesia."

"What...happened?" Kuroko asked after a long silence. He doesn't remember how he got to the hospital in the first place.

"You were hit in the head with what..." the doctor paused to read how he was put into a coma. "Appears to be a basketball," he said it with a suspicious tone. "You must have been stressed out before you were hurt, so the damage was increased."

Kuroko frowned. _A basketball?_ "I play basketball?" The scene of him playing with the five other people flashed in his head, making it pound. "Ugh," Kuroko groaned, alerting the doctor.

"Are you okay Kuroko-san?!" The nurse rushed over to help and the two tried to see what was wrong.

Soon, his breathing returned to normal and he was finally able to tell them what triggered the episode.

"Hmm, I believe these people are necessary in recovering your memories."

"Really?" _I wonder why these people are important to me…they can help me remember._ As he thought this, a small smile graced his lips. He peered out the window, the birds chirped as the sun shone brightly. _I want to meet them._

**-x-x-**

That day, five people received text messages at the same time. All it read was one sentence, but the few simple words made their heart ache with worry.

"_Kuroko's in the hospital."_

"Kurokocchi,"

"Kuroko,"

"Tetsu,"

"Kuro-chin,"

"Tetsuya,"

"...is in trouble!"

**-x-x-**

**I hope you like this idea of mine. It came out different than what I originally came up with, but I hope it will be entertaining. Who knows, maybe I'll make one that sticks to the original concept that I had.**


	2. What Is Lost

**What Is Lost**

"_Yesterday is history,_

_Tomorrow is a mystery,_

_Today is a gift of God,_

_Which is why we call it the present."_

― Bil Keane

"Tetsuya-kun, don't you remember me?" A petite woman sat on a chair beside Kuroko's bed. The woman had a striking resemblance to the boy, but as he stared at her face, nothing came to mind. Kuroko stared at his palms and shook his head. He didn't want to look the woman in the eyes; he knew that she was hurt when he heard her inhale a shaky breath. "My son..." She cried into her hands, sobbing quietly. The man beside her patted her shoulder gently.

The man had no emotion on his face, but his eyes held a deep sadness. "The doctor said that he'll remember eventually. Just be patient."

"Honey..." The woman smiled up at him.

Kuroko kept his expression impassive and turned to stare out the window. The couple was clearly important to him and it hurt him inside to not have any reaction at all, but he knew that it hurts them even more. Just to save the couple from feeling pain, he wanted to remember his past quickly. He heard the door slide open, but only turned a little in the direction of it, not removing his gaze from the sky.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko," the doctor started, "visiting hours are almost over." He didn't say anything more, but turned around to leave. Just before he could walk out, he was almost bumped into by some men.

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya in here?" The rough voice sounded a little winded, it seemed to belong to a man.

"Yes," the doctor looked up at the male, noticing his odd hair color. "...and who might you be?"

"I'm Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's basketball teammate and these are some of our other teammates." The tall bulky red head pointed to the guys behind him.

"Alright." The doctor moved to the side to let them in. "Make sure you finish soon, visiting hours are almost over." He bid them farewell and closed the sliding door behind him.

"Yes, thank you." They all bowed respectfully, but then paused when they realized that they weren't alone. It was awkward since they never met the boy's parents before.

Mitobe was the first to approach them. He took the bouquet of forget-me-nots hat were wrapped in a light blue paper and placed them on Kuroko's bed side table.

Kuroko's mother stood up and smiled at him. "Thank you for coming. I'm glad that my son has such nice friends. He doesn't tell us anything..." she trailed off, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kuroko glanced at the guys. There were five of them and they all wore the same uniform. The words 'Seirin High' were in bold text. He continued to stare curiously, but just as he expected, nothing happened. Not even when the most noticeable one of all glanced at him.

"Well I think it is time for us to leave now..." The lady turned back towards her son. "Goodbye Tetsuya-kun." She leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he leaned away on instinct.

"Ah..." The woman's eyes watered slightly. "I guess what the doctor said was right." Until Kuroko started to remember familiar faces, it wouldn't be a good idea to have physical contact with him. In some cases, people would become scared and attack a person they didn't know. She smiled sadly. "We'll visit you again tomorrow." He was only there for a few days now, but they always visited. He was touched that they cared so much about him, but he couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard he tried.

Her husband took hold of her arm and guided her outside. "Please take care of him." The two left with a little hope shown in their eyes. These guys could be the key to getting their son back. Kuroko wouldn't even tell the doctors about how much he remembered.

After a while, one of the males coughed. It was a glasses wearer and he decided to speak first. "I'm Hyuuga Junpei."

"Izuki Shun," A black haired male grinned at him.

"Kagami Taiga..." The dark red head from earlier mumbled.

"Koganei Shinji and that's Mitobe Rinnosuke," A male that reminded him of a cat smiled and pointed to the silent male that had placed the flowers on the table.

Kuroko tilted his head, bowing slightly. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

The guys all frowned. They didn't mean for him to greet them back as if they were meeting for the first time.

"You really don't remember us huh?" Kagami's fist tightened into a ball. "We've been friends for almost a year already and yet you can't even recognize us?" Kagami glared at him.

His glare was so intense, that Kuroko wondered what kind of relationship the two shared.

Kagami knew he shouldn't be so angry, but he couldn't stop. "Everyone's already worried about the Winter Cup Finals and yet you end up losing your memories?!"

"Kagami..." Hyuuga glared at him.

"The Finals?" Kuroko stared at him curiously. "What Finals?"

"Kuroko..." Kagami gritted his teeth. The urge to hit him was strong.

Hyuuga glared at him. "Kagami, don't make me kick you outside. Hitting Kuroko will just make things worse."

"Tch." He hated to admit it, but the captain was right. He crossed his arms over his chest, didn't make him any less pissed.

Izuki smiled at the confused Kuroko. "We play together on Seirin High's team. You're jersey number 11. We have the finals for the championship coming up. It was supposed to be the day you fainted, but...not only did you lose your memories..."

Hyuuga decided to explain. "Right after explaining your past to us, you went out for some fresh air and you didn't return. Someone found you and brought you to the hospital, but we don't know who. When we went to play the finals, there were cops everywhere; the place was vandalized. The officials decided to postpone the game for a couple of weeks until they could fix it." The police had to find out who did it, until then, it wouldn't be safe to go there. Who knows, maybe the person that hit Kuroko was also the person behind the wreck.

"Um..." Kuroko decided to speak up. "I don't remember who you guys are, but you must be mistaken."

They all looked at him with a frown. "Mistaken?"

For once he allowed himself to speak about what he remembers. "I'm not saying you're lying, but what you're saying can't be possible. There's no way I'm a freshman in High School."

"Well you are." Kagami glared at him.

Kuroko shook his head and frowned. "I'm still a freshman in Teikou Middle."

Their eyes widened. Not only did he forget his entire High School experience, but his mind reverted back almost four years. The doctor didn't tell them that his amnesia was this bad. From the way Kuroko was speaking, they were sure that he didn't even tell the doctors yet.

"Not only that...but...I quit basketball."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: 16 freaking chapters since Kuroko started explaining the GenMira's past. I had serious writer's block for this since I couldn't figure out when it takes place. I mean Kuroko's buzzer beater was what won the Kaijou game so I would feel bad not using it. It was his ****first ****buzzer beater! So I did something drastic and messed with the stadium. If the manga updates before this fic finishes then sorry! Whether Seirin wins or loses doesn't matter in the manga for this fic since from here on out, the story line is mine. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. All I Ever Wanted

**All I Ever Wanted**

"_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead._

_Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow._

_Just walk beside me and be my friend."_

― Albert Camus

"What...do you mean…?" Kagami's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "There's no way you hate basketball!" He shouted; his temper was quickly rising. "If anything, you're the guy that loves it more than anyone!" _The guy that told me he would be my shadow...the guy that always encouraged me to never give up...the guy that helped me make amends with Himuro._

"..." Kuroko looked down at his hands, noticing how tough they were compared to what he remembered. He wanted to believe them. His body longed to play, but his brain wouldn't give in. "I used to love basketball...but not anymore," his voice trailed off. His heart ached painfully.

"I know that you almost gave up when you quit Teikou, but with us, you've beaten four of the five Generation of Miracles."

"Generation of Miracles?" The name was familiar on his tongue, but his mind couldn't register it.

The team sighed. If he really only did remember from his freshman year, then of course he wouldn't recognize the name. The Generation of Miracles was only created in his second year. They all grumbled. They wouldn't be able to get his memory back with the way things were. They needed to find out why exactly the male hates basketball. It was the only clue they had.

Koganei decided to speak up. "The Generation of Miracles was created in your second year at Teikou and you were the sixth player. You guys were really close,"

Kuroko stared at him dubiously. There was no way that was possible, but he might as well continue listening.

"But one day you decided to leave the team and turned in your letter of resignation and you guys haven't been the same since," he finished with a grin.

Hyuuga hit him with a paper fan. "Idiot! Your explanation was way too short!"

All Koganei did was laugh and scratch the back of his head.

Kuroko zoned the guys out as they started bickering over what to tell him. Except for Mitobe whom looked back and forth worryingly, wanting to stop them before it got physical. His vision was slightly hazy as the image of him speaking to another person flashed before his eyes.

"_All I ever wanted...wasn't for us to compete against each other, but for us to be a team again. All I ever wanted...was to be your friend. Is that so hard to ask?"_

"_You know that we love you...That...I love you. None of us can go back to being just friends. All we ever wanted...was you."_

"_You know I can't do that..."_

"_Then watch from the sidelines as your friends fight over your love. We'll meet again on the court, but don't think that we'll meet as friends, we'll meet as rivals."_

"_..." Kuroko wanted to stop him, but his legs wouldn't move._

_The figure before him looked at him with no emotions, but Kuroko could read him well. His eyes held a deep sorrow in them. He wanted so badly to just reach a hand out to touch him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, to cross that boundary he created._

"_That day you...no, never mind." They shook their head with a grim smile. "Goodbye-,"_

His eyes were snapped open as he felt someone's hand on top of his shoulder. "Kuroko?"

"Huh?" He looked up at Kagami's worried face and he felt guilt wash over him. "...Sorry."

"What happened?" He stepped back, noticing Kuroko's slight discomfort.

"Nothing…" he didn't really trust these people yet. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell them too much information yet.

Izuki watched from the sidelines, his eyes narrowed on Kuroko. He felt as though Kuroko was hiding something important from them. He wanted to know what.

"Kurokocchi!" A tall blonde haired male busted through the door carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. "Are you okay? Have your wounds healed? I wanted to come by sooner but I had a photo shoot yesterday and today. I'm so sorry for not coming by sooner. Did anyone else come by? You look so pale, have you been eating right?"

He had a flashback as he stared at the flower which means friendship. "_All I ever wanted was to be your friend."_

"Kise...kun?"

-x-x-

At the same time at a distant location, a team was practicing in their gym. The game was intense, even though it was just practice. They were good enough already, but they needed to prepare for the finals. They could have definitely won and they were sure they still would, but their captain told them to prepare for the worst. He wouldn't accept anything less than victory.

"Captain?" One of the people on the bench walked up to him, a cell phone in their hand.

"Yes?" The male had been watching the players on the court after having practicing with them for a few minutes. He didn't even drop a bead of sweat.

"A phone call for you," the male bowed a little and waited for him to pick it up. When he did, he bowed again and turned around to return to his earlier position.

"Hello?"

"When are you going to visit Kuroko?" The voice on the other end sounded the same as always, serious in everything they did.

"I can visit him whenever I want," his own voice was calm, but inside he was boiling. "When are you going to?"

"I heard Kise went to see him," he said evading the question. "I know that both Aomine and Murasakibara won't go out of their way unless they're forced to," he already knew his past teammates and the way they worked. One was too arrogant and the other, too lazy.

"I'm surprised that you can still call me even though you lost to me only a few days ago, Shintarou."

Midorima clutched his phone; he could easily detect the smirk in his tone. "This isn't about me, it's about Kuroko. At least I can put aside my immaturity and show that I care for him." _Unlike you._

He wanted to scoff, but he was better than that. "Immaturity?" His voice became dark and threatening. "You should remember who you're talking to."

Midorima wasn't one to scare easily, but Akashi did a good job at it. "Yes, Akashi."

"That's better," Akashi didn't waste time pressing the end button. He was the winner at everything. He wouldn't be the first to run back to Kuroko. He wasn't the type to run back at all.

**-x-x-**

"Kise...kun?"

Everyone was surprised that the blonde suddenly barged in, but they froze when his name came out of Kuroko's mouth.

"Kurokocchi?!" Kise's jaw fell open. It had been a while since the male spoke his name with a sincere voice.

Kuroko continued to stare at the roses, the name popped inside his head, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came. He tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Eh?" The weight of Kuroko's words caused them to lose face.

"Kurokocchi you're so mean!" Kise pouted thinking it was a joke and tried to jump him.

"Idiot," Hyuuga hit him before he could rape the poor boy.

"What did I do?" He had tears coming from his eyes.

"You're scaring him," Hyuuga hit him again. He couldn't help it. Kise just had the type of face that made you angry.

This was when Kise finally took a good long look at Kuroko. He noticed how Kuroko had backed farther away, his back against the wall behind his bed. His hands were in front of him, ready to defend himself in case he was jumped. "What's wrong with Kurokocchi?"

"Kuroko has amnesia..." Kagami mumbled softly, his ego was a little hurt that Kuroko remembered Kise more than him.

"He can't remember any of us," Izuki explained.

"He remembered my name though?" Kise asked, but then his eyes lit up. "So that means I'm more important than Kagamicchi?"

Kagami grabbed Kise's shirt. "Shut up...!"

Kise just smirked. He finally had the upperhand. _Me: One Kagami: Zero_

"Now now you two," Izuki stepped between them, attempting to cool their tempers. "There's no point in fighting over someone that would forget you the next day." His eyes lit up as he thought of a pun, but was pulled back by an angry Hyuuga.

"Just shut up Izuki before I kill you."

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko whispered to himself so he wouldn't alert them, but he got everyone's attention anyway. He didn't notice that they were watching him. He was too lost in thought. _Why did I just blurt out his name? Looking at his face makes me feel calm...it makes me want to tease him._ He found it odd that he would think about a stranger like that, but it was the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise slowly approached the hospital bed. He tried to control his body, but he couldn't and ended up almost jumping him once again. "Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko's eyes widened, and he narrowly escaped.

Kise turned towards him, arms spread far apart. "I've missed you so much!"

"Stop being a dumbass!" Both Kagami and Hyuuga yelled, yanking the blonde away from the frightened Kuroko.

Suddenly, a nurse popped her head in through the door, her finger pressed against her lips. "Shh! This is a hospital; don't make me kick you out!"

"Sorry ma-am," they all bowed their heads and kept quiet until they were sure that she was gone.

Tears fell from Kise's eyes. "I can't help it! Kurokocchi's so cute!"

This time, Kuroko was the one to insult him. "Pervert." He gave him a look of disgust.

"Are you sure he lost his memory?" Kise asked them. He seemed the same as before to him.

"..." Kuroko raised his hand to his lips. He hadn't meant to accuse the guy of anything, it was automatic. His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself staring at the blonde. "...What...are you to me?"

"You...really don't remember me?" Kise asked his mouth tight in a firm line. He didn't know how bad Kuroko's condition was, but it pained him to know the male forgot about the times they shared. _Wait. This also means that he doesn't remember the others either! I'm finally considered to be the closest to Kurokocchi!_ His eyes lit up in desire. "Kurokocc-,"

"_Kise,"_ A voice warned from behind him. Kise slowly turned around, half expecting for it to be Death itself. He knew the owner of that voice and he wasn't happy about it at all. "I hope that you don't think you got ahead of everyone else just because Kuroko called you by a familiar name. That would just be stupid of you. Then again..."

"...Midorimacchi," Kise straightened his posture, his eyes narrowing. "I'm surprised to see you."

Midorima stood in the door way, his green hair styled perfectly as usual. His left hand was taped as always and his shoulder bag by his side. As he sized up his friend, rival, and enemy in love, he noticed the green flowers behind his back. "What are those?"

"...Hydrangea," Midorima walked inside, ignoring their curious stares and Seirin's presence. "Flowers have different meanings depending on the source."

Kise gave him a quizzical look, probably wondering what sort of message a Hydrangea would have.

Midorima pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Hydrangea comes in different colors. I decided to go with it because it means Perseverance." _If there's one thing Kuroko does, it is to never give up. I didn't believe him when he said team play is important...thanks to him, I'm stronger than ever before. Not that I'll admit it to him or anyone else._

Kuroko watched quietly as Midorima opened his bag and took out a vase and a bottle of water. He placed the vase onto the table beside the hospital bed and poured the water inside. He then unwrapped the paper holding the flowers and put them inside. When his hands were finally free, he took out the fan with an idol's face on it and started to cool himself off. The sight of the item made him feel a slight pain in his head. "...Midorima-kun?"

"He remembers Midorima too?!" Seirin plus Kise shouted loudly enough to get a couple of bangs on the nearby wall. The nurse would certainly be back to lecture them again.

"This is unbelievable!" Izuki followed with a comment. His eyes lit up. "It is hard to believe how unbelievable this seems."

"That was so lame..." Koganei shook his head in disgust and Mitobe nodded in agreement. He grinned, Mitobe always understood him.

In the back, Hyuuga whispered to Kagami. "I'm sure that those two are more than friends."

Kagami nodded. He suddenly felt a chill run up his spine and he turned around to see Mitobe staring at him. His blank expression broke and a small smile was left. He wasn't sure which of his expressions were scarier.

Midorima clenched his fist, trying to stop himself from yelling at them for being loud. How the hell could they think they were quiet? Even Kise understood what they were saying and was also nodding in agreement. "Do you remember me?" He gazed at Kuroko with some hope shown in his eyes.

Kuroko felt a little nervous under his gaze. He felt it was more intimate than the one Kise gave him. Something in his gut told him there was something hidden in those green eyes of his. "Not really..." He looked down and stared at his hands. He felt more of a reaction compared to Kise; maybe they knew each other longer. "...What are you guys to me?" He looked at both Kise and Midorima.

"We're..." Kise started off, but his words got caught in his throat.

_Friends, the image of the gang going to the convenience store on the way home from practice. Eating popsicles and playing the claw machine together. Laughing, smiling, having a good time._

_Rivals, the image of everyone trying to make the required points, getting mad when someone doesn't make the shot correctly, teasing when another messes up._

_We're people that love you. The image of everyone on the team trying to get his attention; to earn praise from him; to make him proud popped into his head. The male that had the prodigies of their generation wrapped around his slender finger and he didn't realize. He was the male that kept them together as a team. He was the one that broke their hearts when he turned around and walked away, his back engraved into their minds. They each vowed to themselves that they would be the one to win his heart in the end. Now that he lost his memory, it was the perfect time to be by his side and regain what was lost._

"Members of the Generation of Miracles."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Made this longer than usual since someone asked me to! I'm glad to have guests too, though it makes me a little sad to not be able to reply but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter. In the next one, Kuroko will be well enough to go to school; well at least I hope he will be...please review! It encourages me to continue.**


	4. Lonely Whispers

**Lonely Whispers**

"_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you..._

_I could walk through my garden forever."_

― Alfred Tennyson

"You're...members...of the Generation of Miracles?" Kuroko breathed out. The memory of him seeing Midorima as one of the starters, along with four other members when they joined the basketball team flashed before his eyes. _"It was the first time that first years made it into first string." _Those were the words said at the time it happened. _Ah...I remember him, but that was before I quit the team...so it's not odd to remember. _The image of him returning home dejected from being put into third string made his heart ache. The faces of his parents, whom were there only a while before brought tears to his eyes. Everything before that day was brought back to him with a single memory. He remembered his childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro whom played with him. The pain he felt when he moved away...it all came back to him. _I made a promise with him and yet I gave up...I'm sorry Ogiwara-kun... _"I'm so sorry," he whispered softly.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko's eyes refocused and he noticed everyone's worried expressions. "Huh?"

"...Nothing," Midorima stepped back from the bed. He was about to shake the pale boy in case he didn't come to. "Does he do this often?"

"Yep," the guys all replied with nods.

"..." Kuroko wanted to badly deny that fact, but he knew it was true. He looked up at Kise. "...When did you join the team?" he asked.

Kise's eyes lit up. "Kurokocchi is asking me a question!" Kuroko gave him a look of slight disgust and he realized he would get hit soon if he kept on being annoying. "I joined in our second year...why do you remember something?"

"..." Kuroko turned away slightly.

The small action caused Midorima to back Kise up. "You remembered something didn't you?"

"..." Kuroko sighed inwardly. There was no way he could get out of that one. "Nothing more than what I already know."

"But?" Midorima pushed farther.

"But...I still don't remember Kise...-san."

Kise cried softly. "Kurokocchi is calling me with –san... Just kill me now."

"Don't be such a baby," Kagami scoffed.

Kise scoffed back. "Oh you're just mad that Kurokocchi remembers me, but not you Kagamicchi," Kise said with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Jealous much?"

"I am not!" Kagami started, but was stopped by Hyuuga's hand on his shoulder.

"He's just teasing you. Let it go," he said.

Kagami grumbled but did as he was told.

Kise pouted. "You're no fun."

"Kise..." Midorima warned, his back still facing him.

"Aw, don't be so mean Midorimacchi."

Kuroko watched the men silently. Now that he remembered the green haired one, everything up to the day he joined the team was in his head. He said that they're in the Generation of Miracles...which means that he's one of the people from his dream. Some of the pieces to the puzzle were starting to fit. Now all he needed to remember is the blonde idiot...

**-x-x-**

Right after Kise started to whine to Midorima, the same nurse as before returned, lectured all of them, including Kuroko. She then forced them out, threatening to call security if they stayed a moment longer.

Each person gave him their own kind of farewell. The main Seirin guys just waved goodbye; promising to visit again tomorrow, leaving Kagami, Kise, Midorima, and Kuroko alone in the room.

Kise was the first to break the silence. Not that he did it on purpose; his phone suddenly began to ring loudly. He blushed in embarrassment before checking the caller ID. He groaned, "Sorry, it's from my manager," he said and turned around to answer it. "Hello?" He asked and listened to the voice on the other end. He nodded a few times before hanging up and grumbling under his breath. "Sorry Kagamicchi, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi. I gotta go," he apologized, putting his hands together as if praying, ran up to Kuroko to give him a peck on the forehead and bolted out the door before he would have to face their wrath. Kagami's mouth was wide open and Midorima had been cleaning his glasses.

"That bastard..." Kagami really wanted to bash Kise's head into the nearest wall, but he wasn't worth running after. Especially since it would mean leaving one of his rivals with his love inter—best friend.

"I want to kill him..." Midorima glared daggers into the floor. He had accidentally cracked his glasses when the little bastard threw his life away. Luckily, he had a spare inside his shoulder bag. _Today definitely wasn't a good day for Cancers; he made me waste a perfectly good pair of glasses._

"Um...Midorima-san?" Kuroko called his name, not meeting his eyes. "I'm...sorry for not remembering you...you too Kagami-san."

Both males watched Kuroko carefully. Pain reflected in their eyes, but they did not voice their true feelings, especially with another rival in the same room. Kagami cleared his throat. "It's not your fault Kuroko." _It's the bastard that did this to you. When I find that dumb shit...he'll regret ever being born._

Midorima pushed his spare glasses up the bridge of his nose. "No need to apologize, we were not that close anyway," he said, but everyone knew it was a lie. Even Kuroko could tell by the way Midorima's eyebrow twitched.

Kuroko gritted his teeth, an action that the two did not catch. "I know."

The three were silent until Izuki peered around the door frame. "Kagami? Hurry up. You're making Hyuuga pissed. He was so pissed off that he had to leak." He grinned, making a joke which deserved Midorima's broken glasses being thrown at him.

"Meet you outside," Izuki said quickly, running away from the potential injury.

"Idiot..." Kagami shook his head and then slowly lifted his eyes to meet Kuroko's. "Kuroko I..." he started, but the lump in his throat prevented him from going any further, "I hope you remember everything soon. I...miss my shadow," he finished in a soft voice so Midorima wouldn't hear him. Kuroko heard him perfectly.

_I miss you too. _The thought suddenly appeared in the back of his mind, but it wouldn't send the command to his voice box. "...Thank you," he wanted to smile, but the pain in his heart was almost too much for him to bear. He felt a connection to this man..._No he's not the key to unlocking my heart._ The person holding the key had to be among the miracles.

Kagami smiled sadly and turned around. "...I hope you come back to school soon. Maybe your memories would return."

"...I'll keep that in mind."

Kagami bit his lip, it quivered slightly. "See you."

Kuroko continued to stare at the empty entrance for a couple of seconds before he felt Midorima's eyes on him.

"Kuroko..." Midorima's voice got quiet lost in what to say next. "You really don't remember us right?"

"Yes..." Kuroko didn't want to mention that he remembered him the most at the moment. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

For a moment, Kuroko could have sworn that he saw his lips twitch.

"That's—," he paused as he felt his cell phone vibrate against his upper thigh. He sighed while taking it out and flipped it open.

'_You better not do anything to Kurokocchi! You know what will happen if you do.'_

Midorima grumbled under his breath. "Sorry Kuroko, but I must take my leave."

"Alright," Kuroko nodded slightly, his head then froze, his eyes stuck on the pair of shoes right beside his bed. Midorima had moved so fast that Kuroko felt a little dizzy. He felt his warm palm on his jaw; it stayed like that for a second until Midorima smiled in relief. Kuroko didn't see it with his own eyes, but he could tell by his voice.

"I'm glad."

Kuroko snapped his head up, only to see his green eyes harden like stone.

"Goodbye."

Kuroko watched silently as the male turned around to leave...no sign of him ever explaining what he meant.

**-x-x-**

Right after Midorima left, the nurse came in. It appeared that she was going to lecture them again for making a racket, but was surprised to see him lying in his bed alone. She then checked how he was doing and all the things nurses do to their patients and left.

Since it was already past visiting hours, Kuroko had to spend hours alone in the room that smelt of anesthetic and in his opinion, death. At times like these, he feared not having much of a memory. His mind would tend to wander, but most of the time, to nothing. There wasn't really much he could think about other than what happened to him today. He was glad it happened though, he felt closer to solving the mystery.

No matter what Kuroko did, he couldn't remember anything about Kise. His face didn't match with the first years that became first string along with Midorima. _I guess I have to meet the others first until I can recognize him without my head hurting to the point where I'll faint..._He was able to recall a few things about the green haired male. The fact that he always tied his left hand fingers with bandages and that he always had some sort of item with him for luck. It didn't really go more than that because he wasn't close to the male at all when he was a first year. He just heard some things from the others. They always gossiped about the legendary five people, Midorima apparently being the weirdest among them. He mainly focused on practicing and school work so he never really paid any attention to them. They were more of a goal to reach, he wouldn't meet them until he was a first string member, a true player on the team.

To be honest, he hated those days where he had to train harder than the rest. He usually ended up vomiting all over the gym floors because of the rigorous exercises they made them do. He was always at the end of the line of runners. He couldn't shoot for his life and the only thing he could even attempt at doing were passes, not that anyone would pass the ball to him in the first place. No matter how hard he tried, he could never catch the coaches' attention and rise in the ranks. Being close to someone as amazing as Midorima was impossible from what he remembered. They even practiced in different gyms, what they were saying must have been a lie.

Soon with those thoughts swimming around in his head, he fell into a deep slumber.

**-x-x-**

_Kuroko was tired. He couldn't take it anymore. The team he loved, the_ people_ he cared about, were falling apart before him and he couldn't do anything. Why didn't he try to stop them before it got so out of hand? He saw the signs...they were all too powerful for their own good. _

"_Are you saying...that there is nothing more important than winning?" He pleaded for the other to reason, but as he stared into their eyes, he only saw their indifference. _

"_Nothing. After all, Teikou's philosophy is 'to always win'." The voice stopped. The body it belonged to was nowhere in sight. It then popped up right behind him. "If you want to leave the club, I won't stop you. That depends entirely on you. But if you want to stay, then accept reality."_

_Now the voice was breathing in his ear. "That's only if...you want to stay on this team as the Phantom Sixth Player."_

"_How...How could you say that?" Kuroko's mouth was wide open, the same as his tired eyes._

"...Akashi-kun," Kuroko breathed out in his sleep.

"Shh..."

"How could you just let me leave Akashi-kun?" Kuroko eye brows knitted together in his sleep.

"It's better this way."

"All I ever wanted was to be a team," a tear fell from his eye and continued to flow.

"I know..."

The light patting on his head made the tears falling from his eyes stop. A small smile lit up his face as he turned around in his sleep, his breathing even.

"But I can never be a part of it."

**-x-x-**

A couple of hours passed by and he got visits from his parents, whom were delighted to know from the doctor that Kuroko had regained some of his memories and that the two weren't complete strangers anymore. His mother was so happy that the nurse had to change his shirt from her tears of joy. Knowing that their precious and only son was getting better, they were able to leave after an hour with relief in their eyes. They could finally get a good night's rest once night comes.

He also got a visit from Kise and Midorima, both that had to leave after a while since they were busy with their own personal lives.

Kagami and the rest of the gang weren't able to drop by since they had special training from Riko, though he had no idea what that meant so he just let it slide. It was around one o' clock and it was time for his nap, he was sleeping peacefully until loud hushed voices caused his mind to stir.

"Oh no! He's sleeping!"

"...Let's go Satsuki."

"I am not leaving until I say hello to Tetsu-kun!"

"Just let Tetsu rest."

"Hmph. I said no Dai-chan!"

The two voices bickering back and forth brought Kuroko out of the pitch black realm of his mind. "...Who are you?"

The two stopped and turned towards him.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi was so pent up from frustration; she cried lightly and almost hugged him, but was held back by Aomine. "Let me go Dai— Aomine-kun!" She tried to wiggle out of his grip. "I want to hug Tetsu-kun!"

"Shut up Satsuki." The commanding tone of his made her stop all movements. That was when she realized that Kuroko had his back up against the wall, just like when Kise came him.

"You really don't remember us?" The shaking of his head made her spirit fall.

"Not that it bothers me," Aomine said, earning him a punch in the gut.

Momoi smiled despite the fact that she dared to use violence against someone bigger than her. "My name is Momoi Satsuki and this is Aomine Daiki."

Aomine grumbled in reply.

"We both went to Teikou with you. I was the manager of the first string and I'm this idiot's child hood friend."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Aomine glared at her, but Momoi continued.

"He was the ace of the team. The two of you were known as the light and shadow duo."

"Shadow...?" It was the same thing that Kagami had mentioned. He had no idea about what it meant though. "Why am I referred to as that?"

"Well—," Momoi began, but Aomine spoke louder, cutting her off.

"Because you suck," he deadpanned. "You can't do anything without relying on others. But you're strong. Even when you didn't have a chance to make it to first string, you practiced every day in those courts."

"I did...?" In the back of his mind, the image of a young Aomine appeared. "You're...Aomine-kun?" The mysterious slot that had the outline of Aomine's body was filled with the current Aomine, one less person to find.

Aomine gave him a look that just screamed, "No shit Sherlock."

"Here you go," Satsuki revealed the Pink Carnations that were in her bag. "They mean Gratitude."

"Gratitude?"

"Although you would definitely say that you haven't done much for me, you need to know that you're wrong."

Kuroko blinked owlishly, confused as to what she was talking about.

"You brought back pieces of the old Aomine-kun... And that's more than enough for me."

"That's—," Kuroko was about to argue, but Momoi placed the Carnations in his arms with her eyes full of tears.

"This happened to you, because of me," she sniffled a little. "You don't have to keep my promise, so please just come back Tetsu-kun," her voice was barely audible between her soft sobs. "Please bring back the old Tetsu-kun," the little control she had left of her feelings broke and she began to cry into her hands, Aomine rubbed her back in small circles.

"We...better leave," he reached inside her bag and took out a blue bulbous type plant wrapped in a white sheet. He placed it beside the pink flowers without another word and led the crying Momoi somewhere private.

Alone and confused, Kuroko glanced at the blue flowers and noticed a white card. He read the words out loud. "Hyacinth. Sincerity." He glanced at the Pink Carnation which means gratitude. He stared at the two bouquets side by side before it clicked. "Sincere gratitude." _But for what exactly?_

"Kuro-chin," a mess of purple hair peered around the door frame, the person's mouth full of chips that resembled a bird's beak. They stood up straight, only for them to have to bend down a little just so they could get through the door.

Kuroko immediately didn't like this person for their height.

"I just saw Mine-chin and Sa-chin walk out. Something happen?"

It was hard for Kuroko to understand him, so he just kept quiet.

"Oh yeah, Mido-chin already told me about how you lost your memories." He showed the purple flowers he had hidden behind his back. "Mido-chin told me the meaning of these." A card was placed on the bouquet; it looked exactly like the one Aomine gave him.

Kuroko grasped the card tightly as he read them. "Geranium. Comfort."

"So cheer up okay?" Murasakibara got up to throw his empty bag of chips.

"What...is your name?" Kuroko asked quietly.

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Murasakibara-san..." the name sounded familiar on his tongue.

"Hey Kuro-chin, where'd you get this flower from?" He stood in front of the bed side table that had all of the flowers in a vase. One flower stood out, a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it.

"...I don't remember that being there."

"Must have been—Ring!" The sound of his phone ringing in his pocket caught his attention. That ringtone belonged to one person and one person only. He flipped his phone to read the message on the screen.

Kuroko could have sworn that his blank expression changed to one of surprise.

"Sorry Kuro-chin, I gotta go," Murasakibara said as he stuffed the device back into his pocket. He practically ran out the door before pausing and waved slowly. "Next time."

Kuroko blinked, he didn't even have time to register what just happened before he heard a loud vibration coming from the bedside table. He reached over to the rose and picked it up. Behind it, a light blue cell phone was buzzing from having gotten a new message. He was curious so he decided to open it.

'_Hello Kuroko-kun. This phone is a gift to you. You can only call this number on here; I'll be waiting for you.'_

The phone looked brand new, never used. And just like the text described, it only had one number in it's contact list.

"Nijimura-senpai."

**-x-x-**

"I'm glad you all could make it."

"What do you want?" Aomine grumbled as the others arrived as well.

The figure looked at each of their faces, his eyes deep, thinking. "I hope you remember that promise we made a year ago."

They all nodded.

"Well it's time to fulfill it." The person's voice rang with authority. "I order you to attend Seirin High until Tetsuya's memory returns."

They were all shocked; all he could do was smirk.

"Don't worry; the necessary arrangements have been completed."

"Are you coming as well Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"...Who knows." Akashi turned around and started to walk away from them. "I am not the type to run."

**-x-x-**

**A/N: I know it can be odd sometimes, but please bear with it. I'm not an expert on amnesia, so I know I'm probably wrong... Well anyway... Uh sorry that I'm a little slow in updating, I'm currently packing because my family is moving from Hawaii to California on the 31****st**** of this month...I should really update the next oneshot and chapter of Music Is What Drives the Soul...If you haven't checked out my other stories, please do! Kudos to the ones that have, I love you~ Oh and I've added TunaForDesert on Facebook and she's like my one of my besties now. I love you my adorable little kouhai. ^w^ She's usually one of the ones that read parts of my updates before I upload them.**

**Please review! I can't believe this fic has reached 50 reviews, over 80 favorites and 100 plus follows. o.o You guys are amazing. You deserve some fanservice...I don't know what though XD**

**PS: Chapter 223…SOOO MANY FEELS! T^T I FEEL LIKE TWISHB IS SPOT ON FOR WHAT WE'RE GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW.**


	5. The Number 11

**The Number 11**

_"Pain is temporary. Quitting lasts forever."__  
__—__Lance Armstrong__(__Every Second Counts__)_

_Kuroko watched as people ran around the court, everyone was communicating, making passes, and being a team. He couldn't help but to feel envy; it made his blood boil. It had been months since the last time the other members asked him to pass...it had been so long since they last wanted anything from him. He was truly a supporting character now...the lights were too strong, not even his own shadow remained. The team seemed to be working together for once, but it was all an act to deceive the opponents. They weren't even trying, but the points the other team made was all part of their calculations._

_Teikou completely defeated Meiko with a score of 111 to 11._

"_Tetsu-kun." Momoi had tears running down her cheeks, her hand covering her mouth. _

_Kuroko was devastated. He wanted Akashi to not hold back...but not to win in such a way. The tears flowing from his horror struck eyes were bitter. The bandage wrapped around his head was soaked in sweat. "Why Akashi..." _

_The promise with my friend has been completely crushed. I can't hear the voices of my teammates. It's obvious that we won the tournament. My chest hurts. It's even hard to breathe. _

_He leaned over, clutching his knees his heart was breaking and he couldn't do anything to stop it. _

_I don't get it...what is victory?_

_Days passed by and there was no sign of any of the Generation of Miracles at practice. Even Akashi didn't attend any of the practices. Not only that, but no one has heard a word about Kuroko ever since the game. He didn't even show up for classes, not that his teammates noticed. One day, Kuroko just showed up to practice and handed Momoi his letter of resignation._

"_I...I wish that you would stay, but you should do what makes you happy." The tears she was trying to hold back were trying to fall._

_Happy? "You're right; I should do that." He felt his lips turn up slightly in an attempt at a smile, but it stung. How long had it been since he last smiled from his heart? When was the last time they all played as a team? They don't even notice their opponents anymore...they only care about themselves. It wasn't about being a team, it wasn't even about winning._

"_Because of what I said, Ogiwara-kun made such an expression," he mumbled softly._

_Kuroko felt his throat burn. "This isn't what I wanted..." he felt his hand reach towards the cell phone in his pocket. The vibrations emitting from the device traveled from the tips of his fingers down to the end of his toes. "How am I supposed to face him...? I...I don't want to do this anymore."_

_Kuroko walked away as his cell phone fell to the concrete, the sound echoed through his heart; a hollow sound. The screen that read Ogiwara Shigehiro...shattered._

**-x-x-**

"Woof!"

Kuroko felt a weight on his chest. He could barely breathe.

"Tetsuya-kun?"

The weight was lifted and he heard another bark. He slowly opened his eyes; his eyelashes had drops of water on them. His mother dried his face with a handkerchief. Was he crying...?

"Oh honey..." His mother placed Nigou on the side of the bed and took his hand. She held it as if he would disappear before her eyes. "You must have had a bad dream."

"A bad dream?" Kuroko tried to remember what happened, but all that popped up was the number 11. He shook his head and patted Nigou on the head.

"Would you like to come down for breakfast?" His mother stood up, reluctantly letting his hand go. "The doctor said that you can return to school today, but is that alright with you? You don't have to go if you don't want to." She walked out of the room, Nigou following behind her, his tail wagging happily.

Kuroko glanced at the stack of cards on his bedside table. A vase of the flowers his teammates gave him were together. The variety of colors made his room brighter. Sadly they were beginning to wilt. The single rose was placed in a small vase of its own. The black ribbon that was tied around it was safely hidden in his drawer.

**-x-x-**

Kuroko walked slowly towards the entrance with his mother beside him. He could have sworn that she was more nervous than he was. He clutched his wrist, a habit that his body remembered. He expected to feel fabric, but all he felt was skin. The image of a black wristband flashed in his mind. "Mother...?" Kuroko glanced at her as she tightly gripped his medical forms.

"Yes, Tetsuya-kun?" Her voice sounded a little strained.

"Did I ever wear a wristband?" He asked as the feeling of worry washed over him. He felt as though he took care of his mother more than she took care of himself.

"Uh...I don't remember dear. You always washed your own clothes since you were little," she paused before the school's entrance, a smile on her face; her worries gone. "I was always busy at the day care, but you never complained once," she said. Her hand rose to cup his chin. "What would I do without you?"

Her smile was fond, but Kuroko could see the fear in her eyes. She almost lost him already. If anything, Kuroko needed to remember what happened, at least for her sake. "I love you Mother." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. He really did take after his mother in looks, and more of his personality was from his father.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. Right before entering the principal's office, his mother grabbed his hand; she was scared for her son. Kuroko replied with a little tug of his own. "Don't worry Mother, I'll be fine," he whispered in her ear. _At least I hope I will be._

Kuroko took the first step into the Principal's office just to see four people sitting in front of the old man.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun," Midorima greeted calmly as he stood beside the door, he shifted his glasses.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise jumped out of his chair and tried to embrace him, but was stopped by the other three.

"Kise you idiot," Aomine glared at him. "Mrs. Kuroko is here too."

"Ah!" Kise's eyes widened. He bent forward to bow. "Sorry Mrs. Kuroko."

Kuroko's mother smiled. "And you are...?"

"We are Kuroko-kun's old teammates from Teikou," Midorima bowed to her.

"Teikou..." Kuroko's mother held a dainty hand to her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Midorima had a ghost of a smile on his face. "We've come to enroll into Seirin for the time being."

**-x-x-**

Kagami grumbled loudly as he sat at his desk, watching the teacher at the front of the room. He was still irritated because of what happened at the hospital. The fact that Kuroko had wanted to see Midorima more than him...it pissed him off. Kuroko was allowed to go home for a couple of days now. Other than losing his memory, his wounds were almost fully healed. He was supposed to come to school today, but class had already started and there was no sign of him.

Before Kagami could continue sending glares at everything in front of him, there was knocking from outside the classroom before the sliding door was pushed aside. He didn't pay much attention to it them at first, but the silence was killing him. His curiosity was too much.

His eyes widened as a three colorful heads walked into the room. He opened his mouth to yell for answers, but he was lost in the countless screams.

"It's Kise-kun!" Most of the girls in the class were about to jump out of their chairs. Some had already fainted; their lives complete.

Kise waved at them, his professional smile on. "See Aominecchi, I told you that I'm popular," he now had a cheeky grin and shoved his hands into his back pockets.

"Tch," Aomine wanted to wipe the grin off of his face, but was told not to get into trouble at the school. They were only supposed to be here until Kuroko regained his memories. Until then, they needed to stay on the down low.

"Woah! Is that Aomine Daiki?" Some of the boys were now just as perky as the girls were. Aomine is the most popular for males out of the team. A lot of them saw him as a sports idol.

The teacher on the other hand, was speechless. He was standing besides Murasakibara whom towered over him. The teacher was proud that he was tallest of the staff, but he looked like a kid in comparison to the purple haired teen.

Murasakibara had a box of pocky in his hands: strawberry flavored. He had a handful poking out of his mouth. He didn't really care about being popular; he just wanted to eat.

The teacher finally regained the last shred of dignity he had and pointed a finger at the giant. "Y-You're not supposed to be eating in here."

"Ah?!" Murasakibara's usual calm exterior had a dark aura around him.

The teacher wanted to yelp, but held himself back. "Nothing..." he trailed off, standing to the side.

The students were all silent at that point. They were all surprised that a teacher would back down in front of a student; especially a new student. These guys were definitely to be feared.

"Ah! Kagami-cchi!" Kise shouted, sending the other's attention toward the embarrassed red head. He walked towards Kagami and had a smug smile on his face. His bouncy exterior hid the way his eyes seemed to gloss over. "I told you that Kuroko-cchi deserved better," he said in a cheerful tone.

The time when Kagami first met Kise popped into his head. The blond had told Kuroko that he should attend Kaijou with him. Kagami's fist balled up; his temper rising. "Well I guess the tables have turned huh? Seeing since you're here at Seirin." He shot him a smug smile of his own.

"Tch," Kise clicked his tongue and turned around to head back to the front with the others. He continued his happy attitude; he promised that he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Well," the teacher coughed and straightened his tie. "Would you like to tell me what you boys are doing here?"

None of them replied. Instead, another knock was brought to their attention, in the doorway stood Midorima with a slightly nervous Kuroko in tow. "Hello we are the new transfers. I'm sure that the principal told you about us." He walked up to the desk and handed him a sealed envelope with the school's emblem on it.

The teacher grudgingly took it. He continued to read it, his expression becoming worse as he went. He finally cleared his throat and stuffed the letter into his desk. "Well then, please introduce yourselves to the class."

The first one to go up was Kise. He stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning more on one foot. "My name is Kise, I'm a model..." the girls cheered loudly and he flashed them a smile. "I'm from Kaijou, please take care of me!"

Next, it was Aomine's turn. He crossed both of his arms and glared at them. "Aomine Daiki. I'm from Touou." He finished with that and everyone was too scared to press any further.

Eyes immediately shifted to Murasakibara whom had to pause stuffing his face long enough to say his name. "Murasakibara," he chewed, "Yousen."

"I'm Midorima from Shuutoku. I'm a cancer and today my lucky color is white and I have my lucky item with me," he showed them the fashion magazine that featured basketball wear.

Finally, everyone looked at Kuroko whom was now slight behind Midorima. They couldn't see it, but Kuroko was clutching the back of his uniform. However, Kagami did catch a glimpse of it.

"I'm...Kuroko Tetsuya," he mumbled as loud as he could be. They could barely hear him.

Once they heard his name, the name matched the face and they realized that it was the boy that followed Kagami around.

The teacher stood up to answer their pondering questions. "Kuroko just returned from the hospital a few days ago. He has amnesia so these young men are here to help him."

They all blinked at that news. Just what type of person was he to have such intimidating people as escorts? They didn't remember him being so awesome.

All six of them were put around each other; teacher's instructions. Kagami had been sitting towards the left side of the class, the column on the right of the seats near the window. Murasakibara sat in the last seat with Aomine on the right of him. Kuroko sat in the second to the last seat near the window; in front of Murasakibara. Midorima took the seat to his right with Kagami in front of him. On the left of Kagami sat Kise; in front of Kuroko. This way Kuroko was shielded from outsiders.

The rest of class was uneventful. The teacher decided to let them just have self-study since a majority of them weren't concentrating. Murasakibara continued to snack on his chips, Aomine had fallen asleep. Kise was pestering Kagami about random things and Kuroko made Midorima sit closer to him. It was a little out of character for him, but Midorima was the one he felt closest to at the moment.

**-x-x-**

When they met in the principal's office, he was told that Midorima was the one assigned to watch over him; chairman's orders. Kuroko didn't understand who the chairman was, but he didn't really mind. While talking, his mother had warmed up to the green haired male. Turns out that the two of them had a lot in common, they both watch Oha Asa! If his mother likes him, then he couldn't be that bad of a guy.

The rest of the gang had left before they did. When the talk was over, Kuroko walked with his mother to the entrance. She wasn't crying anymore; she felt calmer since her boy was in good hands.

Kuroko continued to wave until she was out of sight. When he stopped, he could feel Midorima's eyes on him. "Yes?" He looked up at him, his mouth slightly opened.

Midorima gulped and looked away. "Let's go." This Kuroko was slightly different than usual. He wasn't as blunt as before. He felt as though he broke down some of his walls. He was worried that he might do something if Kuroko continued to show him such sides. He wouldn't be able to control himself. The two walked towards the class in silence.

**-x-x-**

"What bullshit is this?!" Kagami had waited until the end of the day to ask why their enemies had suddenly enrolled into their high school. He wanted to do it during recess or lunch, but Riko-senpai had come by to tell him that everything would be explained at the end of the day. So he waited impatiently.

Imagine the surprise on all of their faces when Riko and Hyuuga explained that the four of them would be temporary members of the team.

In the beginning, everyone was on edge. Four of the generation of miracles were on the same court as them; as allies and not enemies. Kagami handed Kuroko his jersey with the number 11 on it, but Kuroko didn't reach for it. He just stared at the thing with clouded eyes. The number 11 brought a hazy image to his mind. He was so out of it that he didn't notice the irritating shown on Kagami's face.

"Oi. Kuroko," Kagami shook him lightly.

The boy blinked owlishly at him. "Yes...?"

"Are you going to take it?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, not sure of what to do.

Midorima decided to join the conversation. "I believe that it would be best for Kuroko too sit and watch for today."

"Oh yeah?" Kagami turned towards him, the jersey wrinkled in his fist. "What makes you so sure?"

Midorima was unfazed and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "I know a thing or two about medicine and I know that Kuroko pushing himself so soon can be bad for his health."

"He's right Kagai-kun," Riko placed her hand on his shoulder.

He brushed it off and clicked his tongue. He threw the jersey at Midorima and grabbed the closest ball. "Whose ass am I gonna beat in a game."

"Hah?" Aomine headed towards him like a predator. "I'll take you up on that offer."

**-x-x-**

It had been a long day for him and the team. They were exhausted from the intense practice games against the prodigies and Kuroko felt sick just watching them run back and forth. He could tell from his body that he was the weakest among them. Having just returned from the hospital would prolong his recovery. Not that he cared though. He thought it was entertaining to watch them play. At first they were all irritated, but now they looked like they were having fun.

Before practice was over, Kuroko had to leave because his mother wanted to pick him up. He hadn't walked to school yet so he was unused to the location. His mother didn't want to take any chances. He stood from the bench, trying to be as discreet as possible, but he heard the sound of barking coming towards him. Nigou stood on his hind legs, panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His mother must have let him out. Nigou could easily find Kuroko, no matter where he was. He was more reliable than a GPS device.

"Kuroko...?" Suddenly, all eyes were on him as he held the giddy Nigou in his arms.

"Uh...sorry my mother is here..." Kuroko pointed to the opening where Nigou came from.

"What? You weren't even going to say goodbye?" Kagami dropped the ball and headed towards him, his oddly shaped eyebrows knitted together.

"Um..." Kuroko stepped back, his hold on the puppy tightened.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked his voice cracking. Kuroko had been avoiding him the whole day as if the two of them were strangers. Yet here he was warming up to the four bastards.

"Leave him the fuck alone," Aomine stood in Kagami's way.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me?" The two's glares could set a forest on fire.

"Look you're scaring Kuroko-cchi!" Kise interjected as the pale blue haired male was now behind Midorima again, Nigou was growling at Kagami.

Now everyone was looking at Kagami as if he was the one that started everything. He gritted his teeth and pointed at the transfers. "Why are you even trusting these guys Kuroko?! Especially after what they did to you!" He shouted.

This got Kuroko's attention. He tried to calm Nigou down. "What do you mean?"

"You forgot, but these guys are the reasons as to why you almost quit basketball."

Kuroko's eyes widened slightly.

"They hurt your childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro and made you break your promise to him. Why are you acting as if everything is all fine? You should be on our side, not theirs!"

At that point, Kuroko had toned Kagami out. They were the reason as to why Ogiwara-kun stopped playing basketball? Kuroko instinctively stepped away from them. The dream that he had woken up from was flooding through his brain. The image of 111 to 11 contrasted to everything else. The only other clear image was the despair Ogiwara had on his face as his spirit was crushed just to make a point. The back of a red head flashed before his eyes. He didn't recognize him, but the pain he felt made him think that his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He remembered how his jersey number was also 11...the number was now a curse...and it was all their fault.

"How could you..." The tears falling down his face dripped onto Nigou's nose. The puppy whined; he could feel his owner's pain. Kuroko turned around before they could see his face. "..." He didn't try to say more and continued to walk away; no one tried to stop him.

When he got outside, his tears were just stains on his cheeks. He saw his mother in her car and sat on her left.

"How was your day Tetsuya?" She smiled and Kuroko had to use every ounce of will to make his mouths lift into a smile. Even if he had to fake it, he couldn't tell her that his day had turned to the worst.

"It was good."

**-x-x-**

It wasn't long before the three of them returned home. His father worked an office job so he wouldn't come home until a few hours more.

Kuroko let Nigou walk so that he could take care of his business. He didn't wait for him and headed up the stairs. It wasn't long until he reached his room. He left the door open and finally let out a shaky breath. His whole world was turned upside down again. The people he thought he could trust turned out to be the ones that had hurt him the most.

His hand was now around his wrist, a habit he had. It just didn't feel right; it felt as though a part of his soul was missing. He suddenly stood up, an idea popped into his head. He walked towards his bedside table and pulled the handle. The lone ribbon stood out from the wood. He picked it up and tied it into a bow around his left wrist. A small smile came to his lips as he held his arm up, appreciating his work. The black color of the ribbon contrasted to his pale skin. His lips moved as he slowly whispered a few words. He brought his hand to his chest. "I would feel so lost without you..." his voice became softer as he trailed off.

**-x-x-**

"Akashi, sir."

Two eyes watched as the males below ran across the court, sweat dripping down their bodies. He stood with his arms behind his back, his expression serious. He tilted his head, showing that he was listening.

"Y-You have a phone call." The younger male held his red cell phone out for the red head to take.

Akashi had a small smirk on his face; his two different colored eyes glowed. "Thank you." He took the phone carefully. He waited for the boy to leave before he flipped it open. "Yes?" He spoke into the device.

"I thought you were going to show up today?" Midorima sounded irritated on the other line.

"I never said that I did," Akashi held no emotion in his voice. It was so sharp that Midorima was sure he felt scissors scraping his neck. "Don't forget your report before tomorrow."

"But–,"

"Is that all?" Akashi cut him off.

"...Yes..." Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Good." Akashi hung up before Midorima could bring up the fact that he hated all of them at the moment.

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and turned away from the railing. He had been watching his team's practices from the balcony. He wasn't supposed to be there today, but that didn't mean he couldn't make a surprise visit. The diligent are the best.

"Tell them that that's good for today. Also, get the car," he spoke to a man wearing glasses in a black suit.

"Yes, Akashi-sama," the man said with a bow.

He adjusted the black wristband on his right arm. The sly smirk on his face made their breath's disappear from their lungs. "Perfect."

**-x-x-**

**Well...I hope you liked it! I've felt total writer's block these days (reaaaaaaalllllly bad). So sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense...I didn't plan to get this far to be honest. Not to mention that school started a few weeks ago and I was trying to catch up on Supernatural. Which sucks though because I reached season 7, but I can't watch season 8! Ugh, season 9 starts next month which makes everything worse...but oh well. At least Kuroko no Basuke season 2 is going to start! I'm so excited! More crack pairing ideas XD Please review whether it's praise, suggestions, hate, or anything! My next update will be a oneshot and then Music Is What Drives The Soul.**


End file.
